Making partitions, uniform or non-miniform, in window or door frames of all types, either fixed or openable by means of drawing, pulling or pushing, is a broadly used technique, mainly because of aesthetic preferences, and is well known in the prior art. The partition elements are used to divide transparent glass or other transparent and non-transparent panels. Such constructions are up today made using normally wooden partition elements and here it is well known that such constructions entail a high cost and often present aesthetic deficiencies, whereas it is also known that wood shows a low strength in all kinds of stresses and in particular in the wear due to weather conditions, thereby necessitating frequent and costly maintenance.
Thus, a first object of the invention is to effectively overcome the above disadvantages of the prior art and to provide a new method of making partitions into window or door frames of all types using a series of standardized profiles, which because of the material they are made from (e.g. aluminium or plastic), offer the advantages of a high strength without any substantial maintenance, as well as the low manufacturing and assemblying cost because of the standardization in the entire process. Furthermore, it should be noted that the method proposed in the present invention eliminates the need of using the traditional battens used to support the glass panels.
The above object of the invention is accomplished by means of a series of profiles and in accordance to a preferred embodiment of the invention a pair of mutually assembled profiles, which may be offered in the desired dimensions and form, their spacing varying and being adjusted by means of a plastic packing, which slides within suitable recession channels of the profiles. Assemblying of these profiles ensures an optimum aesthetic appearance, a variety of combinations of forms, colours and generally design, which might either be the same on either side or different on each side of the frame.
A further object of the invention is to provide the maximum possible safety by means of the abovementioned, standardized, mutually assembled partition profiles, not only because of the partitions in the glass panels and the partition profiles which after having been assembled is impossible to disconnect and break the door open, but also because of the preferable introduction within the interior gap formed between the assembled profiles of steel plates to further increase safety.
A further object of the invention is to secure the maximum possible water and air-tightness and therefore to drastically reduce and even eliminate the heat losses due to air leakages at the circumferential joints of the glass panels. Such heat losses are by far greater in conventional window and door frames bearing partitions, because of the increased perimeter wherefrom such leakages may occur. This object of the invention is accomplished by means of a flexible plastic packing, which is introduced on either side of the glass panel within suitable recession channels in the abovementioned mutually assembled profiles.